Stay
by OneBabyToAnother
Summary: Set in movieverse Thor. Loki and Anna have been friends since childhood, growing up in Asgard and going through almost everything together until they realize they don't want anyone else but each other. However, their bond is strained when Loki struggles with the new knowledge of who he really is. LokixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is just an idea I've had for a while and ever since seeing Thor: The Dark World, I've decided to just write it. It's in the tense of the FIRST movie, but with consideration to the second movie, because I may continue this into a sequel idk. But just remember this is in the first movie where Thor and Loki are both a lot different to how they are in recent movies, so keep that in mind if you think I'm writing the characters wrong, I'm trying to do it well. Please review and let me know if you guys like it and wanna see some more? Thanks. **

The forest was a peaceful place to be any day, but Loki found the solitude among the trees more appealing on this afternoon more than any other. He had been in the halls all morning with his family as they prepared for the feast that night to celebrate Thor's day of birth. It wasn't as if he disliked his brother or thought his birthday didn't deserve celebration, but he couldn't help the resentment he felt toward Thor since it felt as though his brother was always being praised, he didn't see why there needed to be a day dedicated to doing so.

''Shouldn't you be at the gathering?''

Loki sighed at the girl who appeared in front of him as if she'd been standing there the whole time, invisible to him, reminding him that he shouldn't be wandering around the forest when he was needed elsewhere. However he debated just how much he was needed back at the dining hall, they were celebrating Thor, he didn't see how his presence was necessary.

''Most likely,'' he nodded, continuing to walk further. ''And shouldn't you also?''

''Oh but I _am _there, kind of,'' she smirked.

Anna was possibly the only friend Loki had in all of the realms, and just like he, she possessed magical abilities which allowed her to create illusions. There weren't many others in Asgard who possessed such powers, and ever since they were young children, Anna and Loki had practiced and strengthened their magic together.

''Mother will see through your ruse,'' he told her. ''After all, she did teach you how to do it,''

''I'm sure she'd know I was out looking for you,'' she folded her arms. ''In the same place as usual by the way. If you plan to hide, at least go somewhere new Loki, you're far too easy for me to read,''

''I am not hiding,'' he rolled his eyes at her, walking down a trail that lead into a deeper part of the forest.

There was a particular spot within the trees that offered a beautiful clearing. There was sun in the corners and shade everywhere else, it was a perfect place to be away from the castle and towers and endless stream of people who would walk by. Loki wasn't fond of socializing, but he and Anna could sit in the forest for hours without even speaking, and that was good enough for him.

''Then why aren't you back there celebrating?'' she asked as she threw herself onto the ground beside him where he sat on the green grass. ''Don't tell me it's because it's Thor's reception,''

''I do not wish to be surrounded by chatter about my brother's victories and strengths,'' he told her, leaning back onto the tree behind him. ''Especially since father will be making the formal announcement everyone's been anticipating since Thor's birth, and then we'll have to hear about it for years until the ceremony,''

Anna sighed and rolled onto her elbows to look up at him as he took a handful of grass and made it levitate, spinning it in the air mindlessly as he thought to himself. Ever since they were young children, Anna noticed how Loki would always be jealous of Thor, but he would never admit it.

''You knew this was going to happen,'' she told him gently. ''Thor is the first born, that's how it goes,''

''I don't want the throne, Anna,'' Loki shook his head, annoyed. ''Thor...his ego does not need to be made bigger,''

''I'll agree with you on that one,'' she told him as she stood up. ''But I don't agree with you not not attending the celebration, so let's go,''

Loki looked up at Anna's hand which was extended out to him as an offer for him to grasp, and for a moment he didn't want to take it, but he knew she was right. He had to go to the feast and hear Odin announce Thor would be the next king, officially. He had to pretend that having a night to celebrate his brother entirely didn't bother him. Loki grabbed Anna's hand and pulled himself up, walking next to her as they made they way out of the forest.

* * *

''Brother! Where have you been?'' Thor's voice boomed when Loki walked into the hall, dressed in his most formal wear as his mother requested. ''This is a joyous day brother, we must celebrate together,''

Loki smiled and laughed as his brother pulled him away to grab some food to feast on. The hall was overflowing with Asgardian guests and Odin was busy discussing with all of them as they drank together. Thor had been announced the future king and everyone couldn't have been happier. They had watched Thor grow from a young boy into a fine young man who they deemed worthy of ruling their realm, however Loki wasn't as thrilled as they all were.

''Thank you,''

Anna turned her head to see Frigga standing beside her with a smile on her face as she looked over to her sons chuckling together. Frigga knew as well of the differences between her sons, but they were equal in her heart and she was glad Loki was here to celebrate with his family.

''It would have been wrong for him not to have been here,'' Anna nodded.

''However, he needed encouragement,'' Frigga reminded her. ''And he always listens to you,''

Anna smiled at the woman before Frigga linked her arm hers and they walked off to the table and took their seats. Sif sat across from Anna, the brown haired beauty gazing over to the woman with a friendly smile as her friends, the Warriors Three sat beside her. They were Thor's closest friends, and they had been ecstatic that he was going to be their future ruler.

''Anna!'' Thor's voice came from behind as he walked over and hugged her where she sat. ''I'm glad you are here,''

''Congratulations, Thor,'' she smiled politely.

Anna could almost hear Loki's groaning as he pulled his chair out beside her and Frigga, taking his seat without even looking at the others that joined them at the table. It was clear he was tired of the festivities already and they we only beginning their main feast. Thor sat beside Odin as he was being honored, and the whole hall applauded as Odin reminded them all that Thor, in a few short years, would be their new king. Loki's eyes fell to the floor as his father praised Thor, and Anna nudged him with her elbow before leaning in.

''You could _try _and look pleased,'' she whispered.

''I thought I was,'' he grinned.

''That's better,''

Anna looked back at the table and couldn't help notice Sif looking over to her as if she had been staring. It was obvious that many of Thor's friends didn't take a strong liking to Loki considering how different the brothers were, but they knew how much Thor loved his brother, however Anna couldn't help think that they merely tolerated him instead of accepting him.

The celebrations went on for hours until midnight when everyone started heading back to their homes. Anna lived not far from the towers in a small hut in the village by herself, and although she was perfectly fine with being by herself, Loki always insisted on walking her home. Thor had been rather enthusiastic with his goodbye and managed to even bruise Anna's shoulders from his strong hold on her, but she soon got away.

''It wasn't that bad, was it?'' Anna turned to Loki as they walked down the long corridor. ''The feast was delicious,''

Loki chuckled.

''The feast was a highlight, yes,'' he hung his head low once again. ''I am glad the day's coming to an end,''

They walked in silence for the rest of the way to Anna's hut, enjoying the cool breeze that swept over their skin as they traveled. The village was quiet when they arrived, most families ending their celebrations and going straight to sleep, leaving the streets in silence. Loki was never interested in the village of Asgard, it was nothing special and it was full of people, but he only went there to visit Anna, and it was only her hut he found intriguing. It was full of magic books and herbal remedies to enhance their abilities. Anna had gathered everything she had on magic from secret visits to other realms and meeting with other magical beings far from the village, she had almost everything now.

''I shall see you another day,'' Loki told her as she opened her door.

''Goodnight,'' she smiled.

Anna stood inside her hut for a short moment, making sure Loki was actually gone from the village before she opened her door once again and set off into the woods. She knew exactly where she was going, and soon she was on the bifrost bridge, walking at a quicker pace as she overlooked the water below. It was a beautiful night in Asgard, but then again most nights were.

At the end of the bridge, she slowed her pace as she walked inside the bifrost all the way to the end where she stood next to a man. He held a sword in his hand and had a large helmet on his head, looking deep in thought.

''Good evening, young Anna,'' he greeted.

''Evening Heimdall,'' she smiled. ''Did you enjoy watching the celebrations?''

''I did. The excitement for a new king is not something I wished to miss,''

Anna remained silent as she looked out at the Asgardian sky. It was beautiful in the night just as it was in the day, but the darnkess illuminated the beauty of the realm, and she smiled out toward the water.

''Where do you think they are, Heimdall?'' she asked.

''They watch you from above, they are always here,'' he told her. ''Your parents passed away in Asgard, yet they live on, and they always will,''

Anna smiled at his words, looking up into the sky.

''I hope they're at peace,''

* * *

Days later, Loki and Anna were in the forest yet again. It had been a week since Thor's celebrations and life had returned to normal, although Loki still dreaded the time to come of Asgard worshiping his brother, but Anna soon wiped that thought from his mind.

''It's simple,'' she threw her hands up in the air. ''It's completely simple,''

''It's obviously not,'' Loki shook his head. ''Are you sure you've studied the right skill?''

Anna glared at her friend with a look of pure annoyance and frustration before she walked away. Loki chuckled at her anger and followed behind her, stopping when she found a dead flower by the side of the trail. She reached her hand out and hovered above the lifeless flower before she concentrated hard enough to bring it back to life. The flower sprung up with colors and a bounce that seemed as though it was in the peak of it's maturity and Anna looked up at Loki in satisfaction.

''Yes, I'm sure,'' she smirked.

''Regeneration...'' he nodded his head. ''A skill that will never actually become of use within a battle,''

Anna looked at him in confusion.

''Why are you thinking about battle right now?''

''I'm simply stating that this skill would not be advantageous,'' he shrugged. ''In combat or a battle,''

''Well no, but you wouldn't use it in a battle,'' she told him.

''Then what's the point of mastering it?''

''Because not everything is about being advantageous,'' she rolled her eyes, walking away as he followed once again. ''Don't you want to learn things just because you can? A battle is not everything,''

Loki watched as she clearly became upset that he was thinking of magic in that way. They always learned new things, but he never usually compared them to a battle or how they would be used to help win. He liked how protective she was of her magic, he didn't mean to hurt her feelings, even if he didn't understand how he had.

''Thor has many talents that would win him a battle,'' Loki told her as he sat beside her in the sun. ''Yet I know nothing to bring myself an advantage in a war,''

Anna then understood why he was talking about battles, with all the talk of Thor's abilities and strengths, she now realized he was feeling self-conscious. She never really understood how jealous he was of Thor at times because of how well he defended it, but she knew him better than anyone, she saw through his mechanisms.

''You underestimate yourself,''


	2. Chapter 2

''Brother, I have been looking for you,''

Loki had spent most of his day in the library of his chambers, reading one of his many books in peace. It was a dreary day in Asgard, but their crops and fauna needed refreshment, and Loki had stayed inside hoping to avoid the many people wandering around the tower that day.

''What is it?'' Loki asked, his eyes still on the words in the book.

''Sif warned me of noises coming from the deep forest, we know not what it was,'' Thor told him with excitement. ''I am going to find out, join me brother,''

Loki thought of the offer for a moment. Thor was always roping him into dangerous situations, courting battle or showing off his strength to the realm as Loki stood back and watched with amusement. Odin never knew of what his sons got up to, mostly because Thor wanted to prove he could protect the realm without his father's help now that he was going to be the future king, but the brothers found it exhilarating to have their own adventures.

''Who will be joining us?'' Loki asked, knowing Thor would be bringing his friends along.

''Only Sif, she heard the noises herself while training in the forest. Come, let's go now,''

Loki set his book down on the table beside him and walked out behind his brother knowing he wouldn't be back for a while. However he could use the adventure today, he had been inside the whole time and hadn't spoken to anyone. As he walked down the corridor with his brother, he thought about stopping by Anna's hut and asking her to join them as well, but he didn't have time once they met with Sif, running off into the forest in search of whatever had alerted them.

As they made their way into the forest, they turned to see Fandral running behind them with an adventurous grin on his face. Thor's friends were a lot like him in the way they always saw danger and battle as exciting, and they always followed him wherever he went, they were very loyal.

''Where did you hear the sounds?'' Thor asked Sif as they reached a break in the forest trail.

''It was to the left,'' Sif nodded. ''I remember I was training here,''

''Are you certain?''

''I am,''

They began walking once again, looking around the trees cautiously. Thor knew his way around the forest, he had been exploring it since he was a young boy, but Loki knew it better. However he followed Thor and his friend's directions, just glad to be away from the towers.

''Over there!'' Sif pointed. ''It is a creature...one I have not seen before,''

They all looked over at the small, bulky beast that stood in the forest, chewing on the grass. No one had seen something like it before, it wasn't Asgardian, but Loki could have sworn he had seen the creature briefly depicted in a book he had read of the surrounding realms. It didn't attack, it barely moved as it ate the grass, however it made a loud echoing noise as it looked up. Sif pulled her blade from behind her and held it up, staring at the beast.

''Not yet,'' Thor shook his head, lowing Sif's hand. ''We must find out where it came from,''

''And how do you suppose we do that?'' Fandral asked. ''It doesn't speak, it's a creature! We must get rid of it,''

Before any action could be taken, the creature had been startled by their voices and ran off, beginning a chase between it and the young warriors. Loki followed behind, but he didn't run after it with the desperation they did. Instead, he fell behind and began dawdling around the forest, watching as the group became harder to see through the dense land. They didn't even know what they were going to do with it, but they chased it nonetheless.

It was odd that the creature had made an appearance in Asgard since it was in fact foreign, but it was also rather odd that Heimdall hadn't seen it's arrival. Heimdall saw everything that entered Asgard and beyond, but he hadn't seen this creature, otherwise he would have alerted the All Father.

''They won't catch it,''

Loki turned suddenly and looked up at the tree behind him. Anna was lounging on one of the long branches, a relaxed yet entertained expression on her face as she watched Thor and the other run after the intruder. Loki hadn't known she was there, but it wasn't out of the ordinary for Anna to surprise him, in fact he quite liked it.

''Oh really? I've witnessed Thor catch up with bigger beasts than that,'' he folded his arms, walking closer to the tree.

''It's not Thor I doubt, but that creature is not Asgardian,'' she pointed out. ''It's in a strange land, it will run for it's life faster than any other animal or creature today. It's in fear, and understandably so, considering the journey it's taken,''

Loki looked up at his friend in curiosity. She knew something he didn't.

''Where is it from?''

''Did Heimdall not tell you?''

''Heimdall was unaware, to my knowledge,''

Anna stopped speaking, looking away from her friend and over into the forest where Thor and the others were beginning to return. Loki heard them as well, but he couldn't help staring up at his friend, noticing how something else seemed to be going through her mind. She looked as if she was in shock, but she was suppressing it rather well.

''Anna?''

''I have to go,'' she stood up, jumping to the ground. ''I uh...I've wasted enough time out here,'' she forced a laugh, stepping back away from Loki onto the trail. ''Let me know how it goes,''

Loki watched as Anna ran away in desperation, hurrying to get out of the forest. Her behavior wasn't usual and he couldn't help worrying that something was wrong, even though things seems perfectly fine just moments before. The way her eyes grew large in the matter of a second, how her words refused to continue, it was strange.

''It couldn't have disappeared!'' Fandral argued as they made their way back to the trail.

''Well it did,'' Sif sighed. ''It must have been a...a rare breed,''

''It was not Asgardian,'' Thor shook his head. ''I want to know how it got in, and why Heimdall didn't alert me or father,''

''It's gone now,'' Fandral groaned. ''We have nothing to show for it,''

* * *

Once they were back at the towers, Thor had gone looking for Odin to tell him what happened, however Loki thought he must know about it by now, Heimdall wouldn't have missed that much information. Loki left his brother do his duties as he subtly left once again, this time heading for the village. He knew something was wrong and he wasn't going to wait around until Anna came to him about it, he needed to know now.

Ignoring the people outside who wished him a good afternoon, Loki finally made it to the village after rushing his steps. Nothing seemed out of place at Anna's hut, but that meant nothing to him after witnessing her odd character this afternoon. Anna opened the door within moment of him knocking against it, staring at him.

''Will you explain to me-''

Loki was silenced by Anna's hand over his mouth as she pulled him inside, slamming the door closed. She hurried over to a table and grabbed a small bowl of powder, hovering her hands above it and watching as it spread into the air around her hut, filling the rooms.

''Okay, you can speak now,'' she sighed, sitting down on the chair.

Loki knew what the powder was now. It made their words and actions unknown to anyone else, and her whole hut had now been encased with it for reasons he didn't know of.

''What's going on?'' he asked, concerned. ''What are you hiding from?''

''I'm not hiding,'' she shook her head. ''I just don't want anyone else to know what I'm going to tell you,''

Loki listened intently.

''What is it?''

''I've found something, created it...I was reading all of my books and it must have been one I obtained away from the village. It's full of...of powerful magic, Loki, and I've made it work,''

There was a faint smile on her lips, almost triumphant.

''You've been practicing new magic? Alone?''

''I know I said we'd practice it together, but I didn't want to bother you until I knew it would work, but it does, I seen it,''

Loki thought to himself, and he didn't know why it hadn't occurred to him sooner.

''The creature, you brought it here,'' he looked over to her.

''I did,'' she nodded. ''but that didn't require much magic at all, we can do that anytime, I just needed to know if the real magic could work,''

''Just tell me what it was,'' Loki asked, anxious.

''I can block Heimdall's visions,'' she told him. ''I can stop him from seeing whatever I please. I didn't think it was possible, but when you told me he hadn't informed you and Thor about the creature, I realized he hadn't seen it...it had worked,''

Loki sat back in shock at Anna's information. Such skill hadn't been known to him before, he hadn't even studied it, only heard of it in tales. The power to become a black spot, become invisible and ultimately operate beneath the radar of supervision and control. Anna had always been rather talented with her magic, always reading about how to improve and become stronger, but he had no idea she would be capable of this just yet.

''How is it possible?''

''Focus and strength, but it requires powerful magic, I had to train my mind,'' she explained. ''But Loki...there is more to us than tricks and illusions. These books, the notes I've gotten from out of the village, it is old magic I suspect is either hidden or outlawed, but it _exists_,''

They had been studying books together for so long, trying to find new strengths and magic, and they she had finally found it. Loki couldn't help the excited grin that crept onto his face, staring at his friend in wonder. No one had ever dared to push their magic to another length in Asgard, the possibilities now were endless.

''If such magic exists to do that, there must be more you can accomplish,'' he told her.

''Not only me, you can too,'' she smiled. ''I can show you, we can learn all of this together, like we always have. We can unleash the magic we deemed impossible from those books I have, together,''

Loki looked at Anna with a genuine smile, one he didn't show to many people, in fact she was the only person who happened to bring that out of him. Being capable of magic had always earned him strange looks from most people, especially Thor's friends since he was so different to them, but he found a warm sense of belonging around Anna as they bonded over their gifts. Frigga had shown them the basics since they were children after Anna lost her parents, but she would never approve of Loki doing such things like this to strengthen his magic. The magic they wanted to do was in books Anna had to hide, and strengthening magic meant delving into darker magic, the type no one else on Asgard dared look into. However, to Loki and Anna, the idea didn't scare them, it excited them.

''We'll learn it together then,'' he nodded. ''Not on your own again, don't do that,''

''I won't, it's to powerful,'' she shook her head. ''But we can finally do this,''

The idea excited both of them. New magic, it was thrilling.

''When shall we begin?''


	3. Chapter 3

For two days, nothing had been said about the creature that had wandered into Asgard. There were many ways to connect to the other realms and go between them without using the bifrost, but they were unknown to all of Asgard. Loki and Anna had found the holes a long time ago while exploring the land, but they had never used it again after their first attempt.

''It's odd your father hasn't alerted Asgard of the intrusion,'' Anna spoke as they walked through the forest.

''He sees no need to worry the people without continued interruption from the creature, and without Heimdall's witnessing, he relies solely on Thor's word, he won't worry about the issue,'' Loki told her. ''However, what would you have done if Heimdall did see?''

''I was nowhere near the portal when the creature arrived, there would be no link back to me, I had prepared for the magic not to work you see,''

''Clever,'' he remarked. ''And I assume Heimdall won't be witnessing any of our magic?''

''No, he won't be,'' she looked over to him. ''So make sure you're focusing like I told you to. Also focus on the illusions in the village, it'll be suspicious if we disappear all afternoon,''

''I am,'' he nodded. ''And whatever focus I have left shall be used practicing whatever magic today,''

Anna chuckled.

''I did say it would be challenging,''

They found the clearing in the forest, far from any trail known to other Asgardians and Anna sat down on her bright green grass, running her fingers through the soft ground. Loki settled down across from her and looked around, making sure no one was there. Anna had brought one of her books that contained the darker magic they were trying to learn, and Loki saw her nerves as she picked it up, looking over the cover.

Anna knew what could happen if they practiced the magic wrong, if they delved into mixed illusions and sorcery, she didn't want to get it wrong. Loki looked at the book as she opened it, noticing the dust that wandered through the air from the pages.

''I think I have one that'll be easy,'' she nodded to herself, flicking the pages.

''Easy? None of this is supposed to be-''

''Fine, _easier _than the others,'' she rolled her eyes. ''It's to do with regeneration, but it's much more than that. I looked over it a while ago,''

''Why are you focusing on regeneration?'' he shook his head. ''It's a useless skill, really,''

''I said it's much more than that. This is dangerous, it's not exactly regeneration. It's more...an extension of earth. To manipulate. I'll show you,''

Anna stood up, staring at the book in her hands for a moment. She studied the page seriously before setting it down in front of her, her eyes staying on the writing that was beginning to fade with age. Loki watched as she held her hands out in front of her, closing her eyes. There was silence for a few moments before Loki wondered what she was trying to do.

''Are you doing it?'' he asked. ''You can't expect to get it on the-''

Loki was cut off by tree roots swirling around his wrists and body, tying him to the ground. It was a tight hold as well, he couldn't even move. Anna chuckled as she walked over to him, her hands on her hips now.

''See? Manipulation of the earth,'' she told him with a smirk. ''Does it seem useless right now?''

Loki looked up at his friend and couldn't help smiling at her. She was so proud of herself, and he was proud of her as well. He didn't know anyone else who could do magic, but even his mother wouldn't have been able to learn something so quickly and perform it perfectly on the first attempt. That's what he admired about Anna, the fact that she never underestimated herself. She knew what she was capable of, and she was unbelievably gifted.

''I suppose it has some use,'' he laughed. ''Let me give it a try,''

As Loki moved his head, Anna moved her hand and slowly another tree root swam around his shoulders, pulling tight. Anna chuckled as she bent down to look at him in his vulnerable position, unable to stop laughing at how powerless he obviously felt.

''Anna,'' he pleaded.

With one last laugh, Anna moved her hands over his body and the tree roots sunk back into the dirt. Loki pulled himself up and stood in front of Anna, not realizing how close they actually were. With one small move, their foreheads could be touching.

''Your turn,'' she moved away to pick up the book.

Loki looked over the words on the page, going over them many times him his head. They weren't exactly 'spells', they were just like cheats. A guide to focusing the mind on certain things, particular things, in order to complete whatever power you wished. It appeared easy, but they had never used magic like this before, it was much more powerful and could potentially do a lot of damage.

''Focus,'' Anna told him softly as she stood beside him. ''Close your eyes and focus,''

Hearing her words in his ear assured him he could do this, and Loki lifted his arms in front of him just as Anna had done before, thinking to himself. Anna stood before him, distancing herself, but the roots of the tree soon began climbing up her leg. Anna gasped as she felt the vines around her ankles, surprised by how cold they happened to be.

''A skill that could render my opponent immobile, I like it,'' Loki grinned as he walked over to her.

It had taken him a little longer to complete the trick than it did for Anna, but it had worked perfectly.

''There's icicles on the roots,'' Anna told him, looking down at her feet. ''That's weird,''

Loki narrowed his eyes as he bent down to examine.

''Odd,'' he nodded.

''You must have gathered the vines from far beneath the ground, it's so cold,'' she assumed. ''Well done,''

For now, the iced vines were forgotten as Loki stood up and smiled at his friend. He moved his hands slightly and a vine began to wrap around her legs some more, drawing tight around her knees. Anna was quick though and she held her hands out and laughed as Loki was taken aback at tree roots wrapping around his wrists, pulling them closer and making him unable to make the vines on Anna grow.

''I can tell this new knowledge is going to prove to be quite the tactic to use on each other,'' Loki chuckled.

''We're not finished yet,''

* * *

They had spent the rest of the afternoon practicing their new skills, perfecting them and trying more dangerous ways to manipulate the movement of their control. It was just becoming dark when they returned to the village, being able to stop focusing on their illusions of themselves and return to normal. Heimdall hadn't seen a thing, it was working.

''We can wait a few days before we do some more, if you'd like,'' Anna suggested when they walked to her door.

''No, let's continue tomorrow,'' Loki shook his head.

Anna turned to her friend and saw the excitement in his eyes. He was enjoying this, and so was she. It was odd how people could bond over something that made them different to everyone else. Magic was powerful, but learning it together made it so much more special. Loki didn't want to wait a few days to see her again and begin their practice, he would have continued into the night if only their absence wouldn't be noticed.

''Okay,'' Anna nodded. ''Bright and early then, before the sun rises,''

Loki nodded his head with a smile before walking away back to the towers, leaving the village feeling content. He felt so much more powerful than he did before, even though they had only learnt one new skill, and it was a small one too. The day proved that all of this was possible. Loki didn't know why he ever doubted Anna, she always proved him wrong and showed just how capable she was.

Being Asgardian royalty, Loki had always looked down on people in the kingdom, especially those in the village where Anna lived, but he never saw her that way. She wasn't a normal villager, she wasn't average in any way. To him, she was royalty just the same. She was one of a kind.

* * *

It was still dark when Loki closed the door to his chambers behind him. It was odd how fast the sun rose in the morning, but Loki was sure he would make it to the village before the sun made an appearance. Loki often woke up this early each morning, however he never had any plans that made him leave his solitude and enter the corridors. But today he gladly left for the village with contained excitement.

''Loki,'' Thor called out. ''Where are you going, brother?''

Loki sighed in irritation before turning around in the middle of the corridor.

''For a walk,'' he lied. ''This place is far to dull for me today,''

''Father asks for us,'' Thor told him. ''We must go see him,''

Loki's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at his brother curiously.

''Has something happened?''

''I do not know, but we must go now,''

Loki wanted to ignore his brother and continue walking, but Odin had requested their presence and he needed to know why. He hoped it was nothing drastic, and he hoped it was nothing to do with Thor's future ruling. That would ruin his entire day if the thought of it hadn't already.

Sighing in frustration, Loki turned and walked beside Thor to the great hall where their father would be. Thor seemed serious about the whole situation, not even smiling as he usually did or bothering to make a conversation with his brother. Instead he walked quickly with a stern look on his face, ready to face whatever problem Odin would inform them of.

''Father,'' Thor spoke when they walked into the hall. ''What's happened?''

''All is well,'' Odin immediately settled him down. ''I must speak with you both about the intrusion Asgard suffered the other day,''

Loki immediately worried that Heimdall had caught on. They knew someone let the creature in through a portal, they knew it had to do with magic, they must have.

''Have you found the monster?'' Thor asked.

''It has died,'' Odin told him. ''One of my guards found the body not long ago. There are no more in the realm, I have been assured,''

''How can we be sure? Heimdall did not even see the creature enter Asgard,'' Thor argued lightly. ''We cannot risk any more intrusions. It may have been just a creature this time, but it may be something worse next time,''

''Which is why I have asked you both to come here and speak with me,'' Odin told them both. ''I wish for you to stay away from deep forests, the unguarded areas and the unknown holes in the realm. It's dangerous, and since I now have evidence of intrusion, I do not wish for any harm to come to either of you as a result of your curiosity or bravery,'' he looked between Loki and Thor. ''Do you understand?''

''Father we must monitor the area-''

''Do you understand?'' Odin repeated.

Thor sighed and looked to his brother as they both nodded their agreement.

''Yes father,'' they both told him.

''Good,'' Odin nodded. ''You may return to your duties,''

Thor and Loki soon left the hall, walking back down the corridor. Loki knew Thor wasn't going to stick to Odin's agreement, he liked the glory too much, he wanted to find the holes in the realm and capture the creatures, but Loki knew he never would find them. They were far too hidden, they required precise skill to get to and Thor would never look twice at the area they were in.

''Where are you going?'' Loki finally asked when Thor turned to walked outside at a fast pace.

''I must speak with Heimdall,'' Thor called back, hurrying away.

Loki watched as his brother walked down the path ahead of a long walk to Heimdall at the end of the bifrost bridge. He was clearly angry at Odin's orders, and Loki knew that by the end of the day there would an argument over the decision, but that was nothing for him to worry about.

Even though the sun was already up in the sky, Loki still walked toward the village in search of Anna. He still intended to learn more skills that day and go into the forest where Odin had told him not to, but that was no longer an issue since Heimdall wouldn't be able to see. It didn't take long to get to Anna's, but there was no answer to her door after he had knocked a few times. She had already gone, he was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki was glad Anna showed him how to block out Heimdall's vision as he walked through the forest looking for her, ignoring his father's requests. He didn't know where she would be, they had numerous clearings all throughout the forest, but he vowed to check them all. Ever since they were children, Anna would never wait before doing something, especially if it was dangerous. If there was a specific time to do something, she would not wait a minute longer. She was always so adventurous and independent, but Loki knew one day it would end badly.

Anna had no other ties within Asgard apart from Loki and his family. No one would know if anything happened to her, only Heimdall would see and alert the guards. Her parents had died when she was younger during the war between the other realms, and Odin and Frigga had always offered their help to her, raising her along with Thor and Loki, but she hated being a burden. She could take care of herself, and she made sure everyone knew that.

Loki slowed down as he heard the rustling of bushes, but when he turned to his left to see, all that came out at him were the roots of trees. They whipped past his head as he ducked and he hurried his step away before they tripped him. Loki rolled onto his back to face whatever else was coming at him, but the ground soon appeared very far from his face as the vines around his feet dragged him up over a long branch. Anna sat on the opposite tree branch munching on an apple as she looked over to Loki hanging above the ground, chuckling at the image.

''Very useful,'' she laughed, pointing at the vines as they bound his hands together. ''It's almost like you're...helpless,''

''Is this really necessary?''

''Probably not, but it is quite entertaining,'' she folded her arms as she jumped to the ground, standing in front of him. ''You're late,''

''I had matters to attend to,'' he sighed. ''Which I can explain once my feet are on the ground,''

''Uh huh,'' she nodded, staring at him. ''Once you do one tiny thing, which you seem to be forgetting,''

Loki rolled his eyes and tried to contain his groan.

''I _apologize _for being late,'' he told her slowly.

''Good,'' she smiled, looking up at the vines before they broke off, letting Loki fall to the ground. ''So what was the important matters?''

Loki noticed how she didn't need to use her hands to undo her magic now, something she had obviously been practicing all morning while she waited for him. He took a moment to pull himself up from the ground, shaking his head at how Anna had chosen to welcome him.

''The matter of the mysterious creature that managed to make it's way into Asgard unnoticed,'' he told her, brushing the grass off his chest.

Anna's eyes widened as she quickly turned to him, walking closer.

''What was said?''

''Well, the creature inevitably died,'' he told her as he folded his arms. ''But there's not knowledge of how it appeared or who was involved. Father has forbidden the use of the forests until it's clear there will be no further intrusion,''

Anna shook her head.

''There won't be, I can assure you,'' she told him honestly.

''I know Thor won't obey father's orders, he'll be wandering the woods in search of the beast,'' Loki told her with a worried tone.

''Then we must be more careful,'' she told him quietly. ''We need a more secure location, more remote, somewhere Thor or his friends wouldn't venture into,''

''I agree,'' Loki nodded.

They settled that they would search for a new area the next day, using their time to practice for the rest of the day until it was time to return to the village. They needed to moderate their practice, sooner or later people would grow suspicious, and neither Anna or Loki knew what sort of punishment they'd receive if the Allfather, or anyone, found out.

* * *

Celebrating a new year was a festive occasion in Asgard, the whole realm joining in on the joy, and this year there were many things to celebrate. Not only had Asgard survived the year with no threats, battles or war, but it was now official that within a few short years, Thor would be the new king of the realm. Loki has grown used to the admiration of the future king over the past few months, but that didn't stop him rolling his eyes or huffing in annoyance whenever it was brought to his attention.

On the eve of the new year, much like in other realms, according to Heimdall, was when the celebrations took place, and they were not in any way small. The great hall was decorated in flowers and golden banners from the ceiling to the floor, in every corner. Every table was filled with delicious foods and liquor of all kinds. The Allfather was dressed in his finest garments, as were the rest of his family, the hosts of the realm's celebrations, as they entered the hall which was filled with Asgardians, all welcome to celebrate. Outside the towers were full of people, the villages emptied, but Loki was looking for one person in particular.

''Loki,'' Thor interrupted his brother's searching eyes, handing him a goblet which smelled of strong liquor. ''What troubles you? This is a celebration,''

Loki accepted the drink from his brother, holding in his hands without taking a sip.

''Nothing,'' he shook his head. ''I only wish for the new year to hurry,''

''As do I brother,'' Thor smiled widely. ''Only a few more hours,''

''There you are Thor, I should have known you'd be somewhere around the refreshments,'' Fandral walked up behind his friend, and within seconds Thor was gone from Loki's side.

Loki didn't even notice, his eyes turning back to the hall of people. He hadn't seen Anna for two days, and he knew that if she didn't show up at the evening's celebrations soon, something was wrong. They had stopped their daily magic practice, cutting back their practical efforts to a few days a week, using the rest of their time to study from the books or wander aimlessly into the woods to find their own solitude.

Although it was only two days, Loki had to admit he missed Anna quite a lot. They never went so long without seeing each other, but Anna had been assisting people in the village, and Loki didn't like associating with other people. Just as he brought the goblet of liquid to his lips, his eyes locked on a familiar face in the crowd, and he paused as if stunned.

Anna wasn't wearing her usual outfit, drawing gazes from Thor and his friends as she walked past them, paying no attention. She wore a dark green dress that covered her arms down to her wrists and was just long enough to brush against the floor, but it hugged her figure perfectly. Her dark brown hair flowed effortlessly over her shoulders like a wave, tiny braids held in place at the back to expose her golden brown eyes which were fixed on Loki as she walked toward him. Behind them, Frigga stood with a smile on her face as she watched her son smile and the two of them reunite.

''Do people not realize I see their stares?'' she sighed as she glanced over at Thor's group in particular, making them look away, knowing they were caught.

Loki took a moment to just smile at Anna, appreciate everything he had missed within the last few days and especially how she looked tonight.

''They're staring because you look like royalty,'' he told her.

''Well, your mother did have the dress made for me,'' Anna looked down, smoothing her hand over the silky material. ''She insisted I wear it and somehow I have the feeling she matched the color to your own garments,''

Loki looked down at his dark green colors that mirrored Anna's dress, turning to glance over at his mother who only grinned in return as if she knew what they were talking about.

''It appears as such,'' he nodded. ''You look...''

''Anna!''

Before Loki could find his words to finish his compliment, Thor was back again, and this time he had brought his friends.

''You're quite stunning this evening,'' Fandral commented, lifting Anna's hand to his lips for a gentlemanly kiss.

''Indeed you are,'' Thor nodded, repeating Fandral's gesture of a kiss.

Loki glared at both his brother and his friend, wishing he could utilize his new power to take out his anger, but he knew how to restrain himself. Anna didn't know how to accept such gestures, she didn't associate with Thor's friends and they rarely spoke, she didn't like the attention she was getting, especially since all she wanted to do was talk to Loki.

''May I escort you to get a refreshment, madam?'' Fandral offered with a smirk.

''Save the refreshments for later, would you care to dance, Anna?'' Thor smiled.

Anna looked down at Thor's extended hand, then up at Fandral's eager expression before she turned to look at Loki who had taken a few steps back, obviously uncomfortable standing next to two others doting for his friend's attention. However, their attention meant very little to Anna compared to Loki's, and she could see the disappointment in his eyes. She knew he had no one else here, and really so did she, the choice was clear.

''I would very much enjoy a dance, however I have already been offered that pleasure,'' Anna politely declined both of the men, looking over to Loki who just stared back at her. ''Shall we?''

Loki didn't hesitate to hold his arm out for her to wrap around, and he couldn't help the smile that crept onto his lips as he walked toward the ball area of the hall where many others were, not sparing another glance at the two men who seemed taken aback that Anna had no interest in their offers.

''You use me as a way out,'' he remarks when they reach the dancing area, grasping her hand in his and sliding his other around her waist.

''Only slightly,'' she shook her head. ''I actually did want to dance,''

''Then why not accept Thor's offer?''

''I didn't want Thor,'' she told him in a voice that sounded as if she was offended he thought she would rather Thor than himself.

They remained quiet for a moment as the music took over their movements. The instruments echoed through the hall, and soon Loki found himself enjoying the dance, which was very unusual. Then again, he didn't often dance with anyone.

''Two more hours,'' Anna sighed, looking outside at the colors in the sky. ''Then a new year begins,''

''Good, I long to be rid of this one,'' Loki nodded.

''Glad to know you've enjoyed my company then this past year,'' she shook her head with a chuckle.

''I always enjoy your company,'' Loki told her without thinking.

Anna looked up at him with a smile at his escaped honesty, her hand clutching his a little tighter.

''And I enjoy yours,''

It wasn't long before Anna and Loki grew bored of dancing among the other people, and so they retreated back to a table reserved for Odin's family, enjoying the feast that was ongoing all night. Anna always appreciated that she was so accepted by Loki and his family, she knew no one else would be free to dine at the table for the Allfather so comfortably.

The whole time they were eating, Loki continued to subtly stare at his friend. She looked truly beautiful, as she always did, but she was mesmerizing to him tonight. There were many other women in the hall, all dressed in relatively similar dresses, some even more revealing, but Loki didn't even notice them, and he didn't bother to question why, because he knew. He knew why he only saw Anna, why only her gaze and her words mattered to him.

''Is something wrong?'' Anna asked, noticing Loki's pause as he looked at her.

''No,'' he shook his head, sitting back after realizing his gaze was obvious. ''However-''

Before he could finish his words, Loki was once again interrupted, this time by his mother to gather them for the final celebrations of the evening. The new year was close, and the countdown of minutes was exciting to all of the Asgardians.

Outside of the tower, the people were gathered around the boundary to below, next to the bifrost, where colorful flames burned across the water. Every year the colors drew in the entire realm and made the final wait for the new year more enjoyable. When the moment came, the flames grew higher and the people cheered with happiness at the new year that had just begun.

''I hope this year is better than last,'' Anna looked up into the sky.

''I feel it will be,'' Loki told her, becoming unusually optimistic.

Anna looked up at him with a smile and then back at the flames that burned wild with multiple colors, hoping he was right. The amount of people that were around managed to force Loki and Anna together even more than they were, squishing their bodies together, but they hardly noticed when more flames were lit and the cheering began.

Couples kissed around them, families hugged closely and friends shouted their joy at the new year. Odin and Frigga stood at the front of the crowd, their arms tangled together as they looked out over their realm and their family behind them. Anna wished her family was here to celebrate as well, but she had learnt to let those feelings go, there was no point wishing for such things. Suddenly, she felt Loki's hand on her back, making it more comfortable for them both to stand so closely, and Anna accepted by resting her head on his shoulder, sighing in content as she looked out at the sky. The year had begun well, and she only hoped to take that as a sign.


End file.
